Dragon Legion Wiki:Heroes
__TOC__ 'What are Heroes?' Heroes are powerful souls that you summon and seal into cards. You possess the ability to use the powers of the souls in these cards as your own. Heroes will lend you their power for League Battles, Conquest, etc. Also, remember that you will need to have remaining Squad Cost to make use of heroes. Fusion lets you increase a hero's stats, and fusing two of the same hero makes them evolve, which will increase their maximum stats. 'Hero Rarity' Heroes vary in their scarcity, and each has its Rarity listed in the lower left. Rarities are ranked as follows: (Common) *'N' *'N+' *'R' *'R+' *'SR' *'SR+' *'UR' *'UR+' (Rare) When you evolve a hero to its 4th form, its Rarity will increase by one rank. (There are a few exceptions to this.) 'What is a Leader Hero?' This is the hero that will be displayed as your icon. Also, your Leader Hero will get a 10% bonus to all stats during Guild Battles. 'How Do I Get Heroes?' You can get heroes in the following ways. *Primary Methods *Legacy *During Conquest *Via Treasure Hunting *As a bonus for Inviting Friends *As Event Rewards 'Maximum Heroes Owned' There is a limit to how many heroes you can have at one time, and you cannot own more than this amount. Album rewards, completing areas, and using the Arcana Trading Post will let you increase your limit. 'Skills' These are special abilities that heroes possess. By putting heroes with skills into your squad and readyng the skills, you can use skills in Guild Battles. Each skill has a Skills Cost, and when you ready skills, their cost must be within your maximum value. 'Hero Stats' Level *This is the hero's level. Raising a hero's level will increase its ATK, DEF, Special, Guard, and other stats. Heroes' maximum levels will vary with their rarity; rarer heroes have higher maximum levels. Growth *This is how much a hero has grown. Power Up Fusion and Treasure Hunting increase a hero's Growth, and when it reaches 100% the hero will gain a level. Cost *This is the cost of putting the hero into your squad. ATK *The higher this value, the greater the hero's attack power against single enemies in guild battles and monster battles. DEF *The higher this value, the greater the hero's defense against single-target enemy attacks in guild battles, monster battles, etc. BRG *The higher this value, the more powerful the hero's Special attacks against multiple enemies become in guild battles, monster battles, etc. SHD *The higher this value, the greater the hero's defense against mult-target attacks from enemies in guild battles, monster battles, etc. T''' *Each hero falls into one of three types in terms of how it grows. :: '''Early *The hero's stats grow quickly at lower levels, but more slowly at higher level. :: Normal *The hero has a grwoth rate in between early and late. :: Late *The hero's stats grow slowly at lower levels, but more quickly at higher levels. Evolution *This is the hero's current stage of evolution. Heroes normally have 4 different forms, though there are a few exceptions.